<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible (IwaOi AMV) by Tracker_Lucifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374222">Invisible (IwaOi AMV)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer'>Tracker_Lucifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First time sticking lyrics in the video please be nice, IwaOi Fanvid, M/M, Mild Angst, Sappiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Invisible (IwaOi AMV) by Tracker_Lucifer</p><p><b>Song:</b> Invisible by Linkin Park</p><p><b>Fandom:</b> IwaOi (Haikyuu!!)</p><p><b>Fanvidder/AMV Creator:</b> Tracker_Lucifer</p><p>I hope this works. *crosses fingers* Enjoy the video!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisible (IwaOi AMV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am hoping this actually works. Otherwise, I'll be a sad panda bear. If it does, yay! I hope you enjoy the video and let me know whatcha think. </p><p>Tracker_Lucifer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>